Everyone Has A Devilish Side
by TA Maxwell
Summary: Urd learns not to be so quick to play a trick on her little sister Skuld


TA: Hmm…my first Ah! My Goddess fic idea thingy. I, um, don't own any of the characters in this fic. Please review!

Everyone Has A Devilish Side

Urd chuckled to herself as she finished pasting her "newspaper" article on the front page of the morning paper. The house had been too quiet for such a long time, and she wanted to stir things up a bit.

"Hey, Skuld!" Urd called out, pushing the gluestick into Keiichi's desk drawer. The was a slight pause of silence before Skuld floated in, yawning in her pajamas.

"What is it Urd? I was having such a great dream about the viruses eating Keiichi and Belldandy could come back with us….me…to heaven."

"Forgot that I'm stuck here again Skuld?"

"Uh huh. Sorry."

"Well," Urd smirked, "sorry this." She held the paper in Skuld's face.

"NO MORE ICE CREAM?!" Skuld shrieked. There was the article. "World's Ice Cream Supply Vanished Overnight." Sounds of footsteps mixed with Skuld's sobs and Keiichi slid into the room in his boxers, Megumi and Belldandy right behind him.

"Well, that answers that question," Urd grinned.

"What question?" Megumi inquired.

"Boxers, not briefs."

Keiichi looked down and seconds later, the room held only the women of the house. 

"What's wrong Skuld?" Belldandy asked, kneeling beside her sobbing sister.

"N-n-no more I-I-ice cream!"

Megumi blinked.

"What?" Skuld pointed at the paper in Urd's hands. Urd chuckled again as Megumi picked up the paper.

"I swear Skuld, you are so gullible, even for a goddess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Skuld sniffed. Urd peeled off the article with ease. Fury raced onto Skuld's face.

"You did that?!"

"Mm hmm," Urd grinned. Her grin vanished as Skuld stood and kicked her in the shin.

"You big meany! I hate you!" Skuld proceeded to run out of the room, knocking Keiichi down on the way. Belldandy went after Skuld while Megumi sighed and returned to her room for some sleep. Keiichi was left in the hallway, blinking.

"Okay, what'd I miss this time?" 

The next day…

"Skuld's still mad at you, you know Urd," Keiichi stated, showing his keen grasp of the obvious.

"Really?" Urd sweatdropped, a bump forming on her head where Skuld had hit her with her mallet. "I couldn't tell."

"Urd!" Megumi shouted, dashing into the room from the front of the house.

"Hm?" Urd looked up. Megumi held a newspaper in her hand.

"Look at this!" Megumi thrust the paper under Urd's nose. Urd blinked for a second, then chuckled.

"Very funny Skuld! Not bad! Looks professional."

"What's that about?" Skuld poked her head into the room.

"This newspaper article. Seriously, if you wanted to get me back for that trick I played on you yesterday, you could at least do something more original."

"What do you mean?"

Urd held the paper out for Skuld.

"Japan's Saké Supply Being Held For Ransom. None to be Sold in Stores Until Further Notice."

Skuld blinked then turned to Keiichi.

"Keiichi, what's a ransom?"

It was Urd's turn to sit it stunned silence. Then her hand reached out, took the edge of the paper and the article and pulled, just as she had done with her own trick yesterday. The edge of the paper tore off, revealing the advertisement on the next page. Urd lifted the paper and looked for signs of glue on the bottom.

"Nu-Nothing? It's a real article?" Urd staggered a bit in her place then fell over in a dead faint. Keiichi sighed.

"Come on Megumi. Help me carry Urd to her room. We can't leave her here like this."

"Right." The two lifted up the body of the goddess and left the room. Skuld looked at the paper one last time before heading off to her own room. For a moment, there was stillness, until Belldandy stepped into the empty room. She looked around for a moment before noticing the paper on the floor. Kneeling down her eyes fell on the article, and she gave a small grin. She ran her hand over the article and it changed. It now read something about a fire at a grocery store in the city.

"You know," Belldandy said to herself, "That was more enjoyable than I expected." She placed the paper on the table, sat down, and began to read.


End file.
